El viajero de las dimensiones
by serenamar1
Summary: Harry viaja, a otra dimensión a salvar al mundo de la magia , por que su mundo fue destruido por su otro yo de otra dimensión, Mientras en otra dimensión el pequeño harry es abusado por sus padres en favor de su hermano gemelo el supuesto niño que vivio.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 El viajero del la dimensiónes

EL mundo mágico del año 2020, era un completo caos había caído en la oscuridad a pesar de que Harry había derrotado al voldemort , hubo un tiempo de paz pero se acabo cuando las puertas de las dimensiones fueron abiertas, y ntro un amgo oscuro muy poderoso con el único fin destruir el mundo sin importar que con eso acabaría con el mismo su odio a la magia, a los muggles era enorme, todos debían morir y pagar lo que el creía que era justo y asi fueron cayendo uno a uno los amigos de Harry y los enemigos todos hasta que no que no nadie solo cuadros este joven magos oscuro y poderoso se llamaba Harry James Potter el viajero de las dimensiones.

A harry no lo podía matar por que al matarlo se asecinaba el mismo así es que los únicos seres vivientes que quedaron fueron, los dos Harry, y los cuadros que estaban en hogwrats. Harry estaba escondido en la oficina de los directores , de la escuela y recordando cuando era recorrido por niños y casi nunca se podía escuchar el silencio.

- Harry menos mal que llegaste, estaba esperando que me vinieras a visitar. le dijo el director

-señor, como esta no sirvio de mucho vencer a voldemort, lo dijo con cara de un ser derrotado.

- si lo fue Harry , por que si voldemort estuviera junto con este mago tu estarías muerto que Potter no te pueda matar no significa que voldemort no pueda hacerlo , y te pediré un ultimo sacrificio por la magia lo harías yo si pudiera pero soy un cuadro no puedo hacerlo yo en vista de que tu eres el unico que queda con vida, tendras que hacerlo.

-haré lo que sea para salvar lo que queda de la magia.

- podrás salvarnos a todos Harry , escucha lo que tienes que hacer es interferir en el tiempo , debes viajar a la dimensión de este Harry y cambiar su pasado ver que fue lo que lo hizo para convertirlo en esto , recuerda que eres tu mismo solo que en distintas dimensiones algo ocurrió que hizo que este Harry se volviera un ser lleno de odio , de venganza rencor a tal punto de querer destruirlo.

- pero como lo hago, y las personas son castigadas por interferir en el tiempo.

- yo te ayudare para viajar , pero respondiendote a lo otro Harry quien te castigara no hay nadie que te castigue, y en segundo te lo agradeceran. Ve a buscar una brujula plateada que esta en unos de los cajones del escritorio.

Hary fue al escritorio y buscio en los cajones hasta que encontró la brújula era un objeto extraño pero se podía sentir su magia en él .

- muy bien harry pontelo en el cuello, gira las manillas pon en donde dice dimensión veinte y hazla girar , buen viaje Harry.

Capítulo 2 El angel

Harry había aparecido en un rincón del callejón Diagón, era de noche y hacia mucho frió era una situación extraña pero estaba maravillado de que aun existían esas casa, aunque no había visto ninguna persona podía ver las luces encendidas de las casas por donde pasaba.

Sabia que los potter siempre han vividó en el valle Godric primero buscaría ahí , y después en la casa de su tía petunia, con una aparición llego al jardín de la mansión Potter y vio algo que lo dejo en estado de chock, James Potter su padre estaba ahí parado con un pequeño niño de unos seis años estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por el .

- ya basta papá me duele no pegue más por favor, pedía el pequeño Harry llorando

- esto te va a enseñar a no tocar los juguetes de tu hermano, a los niños malos como tu hay que disciplinarlos de estas maneras para que crescan derechos, ¿por que no puedes ser más como tu hermano?

-James ya es sufuciente, no quieres llamar la atención además la cena esta servida y me gusta que estén todos en la mesa menos tu que estas hecho un desastre a puntando a Harry, Había aparecido Lily una pelirroja de hermosa sonrisa, James se fue abrazado de su esposa dejando a Harry golpeado en el jardín.

El pequeño Harry, aun lloraba acurrucado en el suelo en forma de bolita su padre había sido muy duro solo por que tomo un carrito de juguete de su hermano, para verlo no quería hacerle nada malo son quería jugar estaba aburrido de leer. Por que no lo quería si igual era su hijo es cierto no era el niño que vivió , pero era su hijo y el mayor. Se sentía tan desvalido cuando estuvo a punto de gurar al cielo algo apareció un hombre de cabellera negra desordenada y unos hermosos ojos parecidos a los suyos, el cual lo miro y le dio una dulce sonrisa y lo cargo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado para que no le dolieran sus heridas. Abrazo al joven no importaba su verguenza lo único que sintió que pronto cayo en la oscuridad abrazado a un joven su salvador.

Al día siguiente despertó en su habitación pero no había ningún dolor siempre que su padre lo golpeaba amanecía con dolores del demonio huesos rotos pero ahora era como si todos estuviera en su lugar. Se miro y vio que una venda blanca cubría su cintura alguien lo había curado pero quien , y pensó en el muchacho que lo había recogió.

- Hola dormilón pensé que no despertarías nunca ya me esta aburriendo de verte dormir con una sonrisa traviesa, le habla Harry.

-¿Quién eres? el pequeño Harry le pregunta sentándose en la cama con un poco de miedo.

- Me llamo Harry y vine a cuidarte digamos que soy como tu ángel me demore en llegar pero ya estoy aquí . Hay un dicho muggle que dice más vale tarde que nunca .

-Te llamas igual que yo, yo soy Harry James Potter un gusto lo dijo con mucha solemnidad, de veras eres mi ángel, le dijo con un deje de esperanza.

- si de veras estaré a tu lado hasta que me dejes de necesitar, te enseñare lo bonito de la vida y muchas otras cosas que es vital que aprendas que por lo que vi, la bestia de tu padre no te enseñara pero será la ultima vez que te ponga un dedo encima te lo prometo.

- que emoción, solo eres para mi no te tendré compartirte con mi hermano, ni nada eres mió.

- todo tuyo yo estoy aqui para tí cuantame tu historia por que te tratan así, no se supone que eres su hijo. A que distraído soy toma te traje el desayuno anoche no cenaste debes tener un hambre horrible.

El pequeño Harry le pensó a contar su historia y su vida llena de sufrimientos, por que era tratado así, resulta que el tenía un hermano melliso eran totalmente diferentes el era pelirrojo con ojos color avellana, cuando tenían un año y media de edad un mago poderoso vino a la casa y les lanzo una maldición asecina, revoto en su hermano supuestamente dejándole una cicatriz en el brazo en forma de V y a el un rayo , por eso se dice que su hermano es el hermoso niño que vivió.  
y de ese mismo día su padres dejaron de amarlo igual que su hermano que se transformo en un ser arrogante, malcriado, mimado.

- Harry alguien viene me voy a esconder en ese armario tranquilo estoy vigilando, le dice Harry y corre a esconderse.

La puerta es abierta por James que venía con Lily.

- Tu castigo aun no termina iras a pasar una temporada con tu parientes muggles, le dice James

- mi hermana ya acepto va salir algo caro , pero por lo menos estarás lejos de Nate y no lo contamiras con tus cosas malas , asi es que arreglare tus cosas que te iras en unos minutos más.

Las lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro, por que lo corrían por que no lo querían nunca había hecho nada malo para ellos siempre estaba esforzándose para que lo volvieran amar pero nunca era suficiente siempre le exigían más y su hermano no hacia nada y lo adoraban , sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaban y le daban consuelo.

- Tranquilo que no iras a ese lugar tan horrible te llevare aun lugar seguro , donde no te puedan lastimar esta es la oportunidad para sacarte de aqui sin secuestrarte arregla tus cosas no más que no iras con ellos, pero le haremos creer a todos que iras ahí

- de acuerdo y comenzó a hacer su maleta las pocas cosas que tenía y algunos de sus libros más preciados.

-  
James entro, -estas listo niño que no tengo todo el día.

- si señor, bien vamonos a sujeta mi mano y con un plop desaparecieron.

A las afuera de priete River numero cuatro dejo a su hijo, sin siquiera golpear para dejarlo adentro, solo se fue, justo apareció Harry y se lo llevo con un simple Plop.  
continura...


	2. La nueva vida

Capitulo 3

Harry y el pequeño Harry desaparecieron de la residencia de los Dursley, Harry llevo al niño a una pequeña casa en el campo, no era la gran cosa pero estaría bien para los dos , el siempre quiso vivir en el campo, Sirius se lo iba a llevar con él pero eso nunca sucedió después se caso y Ginny no quiso vivir lejos de su familia. La puerta fue abierta y dejo pasar a un curioso niño que lo miraba todo como si nunca hubiese estado en un lugar así.

- No es tan grande con tu mansión pero es suficiente para los dos siempre quise vivir en el campo, le dijo Harry.

- esta genial había estado en un lugar bueno de hecho nunca antes había salido de casa.

-¿que nunca te sacaron a pasear? pregunto Harry

- no solamente a Nate y cuando se iban de vacaciones a mi me dejaban en casa de tío Sirius.

-y ¿como era él contigo? te traba bien o era un bestia igual.

- bien, si a ignorarte se le puede llamar bien , el esta casado y tiene sus propios hijos así es que no tiene y no quiere preocuparse de su ahijado.

-bueno ven a conocer el resto de la casa.

Harry lo condujo al segundo piso en donde había una habitación tamaño regular, que daba vista a un hermoso lago, había una cama de media plaza, las paredes era de color cafe, el color de la madera tenia un armario para poner la ropa un escritorio que estaba al frente de la ventana para que cuando estudiara pudiera tener un hermoso panorama.

- bueno Harry esta será tu habitación la escogí por que tiene una hermosa vista que llenara de esperanza ese corazón.

-El niño empezó a evaluar lo que sería su refugio y lo encontró aceptable con unos pequeños toques suyo y sería genial.

- esta perfecta , Harry.

-bien que color te gusta para tu pieza.

-verde, me gusta ese color le respondió el pequeño Harry

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y la pieza se puso de color verde, los muebles que parecían desgastados ahora eran como nuevos, como si estuvieran recién comprados. Harry veía maravillado la magia de su ángel era hermosa quería ser como él, aprender todo lo que le pudiera enseñar. Harry dejo al pequeño para que se instalara mientras el fue a la cocina a hacer el almuerzo, jamás pensó que se haría cargo de un niño pero le encantaba la idea siempre quiso ser padre pero no tubo tiempo para serlo y ahora se le daba una oportunidad con el pequeño.

Por otra parte el pequeño Harry estaba feliz por primera vez en su corta vida miraba la ventana y veía ese hermoso lago azulado, su libros bien acomodado y su escasa ropa, no tenía mucho sus padres le compraron solo algo para que no anduviera desnudo en la casa.

- Harry baja el almuerzo esta servido, le grita Harry.

-Que hay de almuerzo Angel.

-un rico guiso de verduras, y de postre un helado de chocolate.

- excelente , nunca antes he tenido helado de chocolate eso estaba prohibido solo Nate , mamá y papá podían comer.

- bueno ahora puedes comer todo lo que quieras aunque , si comes mucho te hará mal.

James y Lily estaba preparando un partido de quidditch para Nate , quería aprender a jugar ya estaba en la edad para poder montar una escoba que volara más alto que la que tenía, ni se acordaba de Harry solamente que cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más débil que el anterior, no quería decirles a sus padres para que no pensaran que eran un debilucho , pero realmente le faltaba mucha energía. Con la excusa de que el era el príncipe se quedo sentado todo el día pero era por que no se podía mover.

Capitulo 4 Unión de gemelos 

Harry, le estaba enseñando al pequeño Harry a usar su magia de una manera más provechosa, muchos hechizos que el niño devoraba y aprendía rápidamente, era muy capaz pero penaba que no era sano para el niño estar solamente con él lo inscribiría en una escuela muggle para que aprendiera a compartir con el resto, necesitaba más compañía. Nate aun no tenía energías miraba triste como todos se divertían sin darse cuenta que él no estaba bien, no sabía por que su magia y energía desaparecían día a día, ya no podía más tenía que decirle a su mamá.

- mamá

-que sucede cariño, pregunto Lily

-no me siento, bien siento como si mi magia y energía , desaparecen, me siento tan débil mamy.

- quédate aquí voy a llamar a Dumbledore. Lily salio apresurada.

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina dando vueltas en círculos , pensando en las circunstancias y donde podría estar voldemort para poder derrotarlo él darle el golpe de de grasía, como ese niño malcriado iba ser el salvador del mundo mágico no tenía sentido alguno, cuando sintió que alguien entraba por su chimenea, tenía que ser un Potter eran los únicos que tenían entrada a su oficina por red flu.

- Dumbledore hay problemas, es Nate creo que esta enfermo, le dijo Lily nerviosa.

- vamos para ver de que se trata. Y ambos desaparecieron de la oficina.

Dumbledore llego a la mansión Potter y vio al niño sentado en uno de los sillones del living se veía bastante mal, no sabia lo que tenía pero le asusto su aspecto de cansado, desganado después de ser un niño hiperactivo.

-Que sientes Nate, dime pregunto Dumbledore examinando al niño.

- estoy agotado, me siento sin energía, no me gusta sentirme así

- a nadie le gusta sentirse, no le encuentro nada voy a llamar a la señora Pomfrey para que venga a echarle una mirada a Nate.

Harry había logrado convencer al pequeño Harry a ir a la escuela, para que aprendiera otras cosas, que el no le podía enseñar, a cambio el le enseñaría magia era un excelente trato para ambos, era el primer día del pequeño Harry en la escuela, estaba nervioso nunca había ido alguna sus padres no lo dejaron asistir por que podría avergonzar a su hermano, Harry le había comprado el uniforme con que tenía que ir a primer grado como lo estipulaba la edad, se subió junto con Harry en la escoba y se fue por el aire siempre le había gustado volar y ahora el pequeño Harry parece que igual le gustaba volar, Harry apenas pudo se compro una nimbus , aun no existían las saetas de fuego.

La profesora presento a Harry a la clase , todos hablan sobre el niño nuevo, Harry se presento y lo mandaron a sentar al lado de una niña pelirroja, que tenía el asiento desocupado.

- hola me llamo Aileen, puedo llamarte Harry

- hola, si claro Aileen, le respondió Harry nervioso

-la profesora es muy buena pero es estricta estamos aprendiendo a leer en estos momentos.

- ah, yo ya se leer aprendí a los cuatro.

- genial mi madre intento enseñarme pero no pudo mucho trabajo.

La profesora estaba escuchando la conversación los dejo para que Harry se habituara a sus compañeros de clase y le sorprendió que ya supiera leer.

- Harry escuche su conversación usted sabe leer podria mostrarnos a la clase , para que los niños vayan aprendiendo. Lea esta pagina del libro de clase.

- si señorita pero aun no tengo mis libros de la escuela, dijeron que me los darían cuando entrara.

- es cierto Aileen préstale tu libro a Harry

Harry comenzó a leer y desperto la envidia y la admiración de sus compañeros, sobre todo de unos de ellos creo que se llamaba Dudley Dursley una bola de grasa, algunos de sus compañeros aplaudieron la lectura, y llego la hora del recreo de inmediato se hizo amigos y jugaron un deporte llamado futbol no lo entendía mucho pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para jugarlo le pediría a Harry que le enseñará a jugar futbol.

En la Masión de los Potter, la enfermera revisaba a Nate para descubrir cual era la fuente del problema, pero no encontraba nada físico, pero se acordó de algo similar había ocurrido años atrás ,pero era un caso de gemelos y el niño que vivió no tenía un gemelo o si decidió preguntar.

- por esas casualidades de la vida, Nate tiene un hermano gemelo pregunto Pomfrey

-Dumbledore se puso palido y Lili no sabía que responder.

-por que al pregunta , preguntó Dumbledore

- solo una vez e visto un caso como esto y fue a una pareja de gemelos que fueron separados.

- si el tiene un gemelo , pero lo castigamos y los separamos por unas semanas se fue a vivir con mi hermana, pensábamos ira buscarlo después.

- bien traiganlo de inmediato , esto es muy extraño, el que debería estar es estado es su hermano gemelo, se supone que el es más fuerte.

- que quieres decir Pomfrey

- Este niño vive de la magia de su hermano si este niño es el niño que vivio Harry debería vivir de la magia de Nate no al revés. Uno de los gemelos siempre es más poderoso , por que uno toma la mayor cantidad de magia que el otro , el más debil vive de la magia de su otro hermano. Es un caso muy raro solo uno de cada seis pares de gemelo ocurres esto, este niño dependerá de su hermano hasta que se muera.

Continuara...


	3. Años despues

Capitulo 5

Dumbledore estaba pálido por las noticias que estaba recibiendo era ridículo que Nate no fuera el niño que vivió el era Albus Dumbledore el sabio , el líder de la luz cometía errores pero jamás uno tan grande como este había puesto el futuro del mundo mágico en las manos equivocadas, sabía que el veredicto de la medí maga era el correcto por que Molly le contó lo de sus gemelos. El sabia del tratamiento de James a Harry y se lo permitió para que libera sus frustraciones, el niño estaba rodeado de oscuridad y más aun donde lo llevaron esos asquerosos muggles , el mismo les recomendó ese castigo.

- James ve a buscar a Harry necesitamos a los dos gemelos juntos para comprobar esta teoría de Pomfrey.

- en seguida y James se transporto a Prite Drive.

Harry le estaba enseñando al pequeño Harry a jugar Fútbol para que estuviera en las mismas condiciones que sus compañeros y resulto que le encanto el deporte y todos los dias despues de la escuela practicaban un poco y después a hacer las tares y estudiar magia. Harry le enseñaba de todo un poco para que estuviera bien nutrido del conocimiento del mundo de la magia. El pequeño Harry se convirtió en un niño sociable juntos a sus mejores amigos que concistian en Aillen , Thomas, Francis y George, pronto se convirtieron en el terror de la escuela nadie se savaba de sus travesuras , lo bueno que no descubrían pintaron los inodoros de color rojo, y el que se sentaba terminaba con el traste colorido.

James llego a la mansión Potter después de no encontrar a Harry en la casa de su cuñada, no entendía como las cosas llegaron a este punto y no sabia por que el se había comportado de esa forma con su hijo mayor recordaba como era su hijo antes d que voldemort llegara a sus vidas era un niño maravilloso siempre mirando con esos inocentes ojos verde esmeralda y el con su barbarie había quebrado su espíritu y lo hizo huir. Pero prometió al viento pedir perdón y actuar con justicia a sus dos hijos seria una mejor persona.

-Dumbledore Harry no esta , escapo de la casa de los Durley no se sabe donde esta.

- Demonios James es urgente que encontremos a Harry llamare a la orden urgentemente este niño, no esta en condiciones, míralo cada vez esta peor necesita a Harry.

La orden estaba reunida las cabezas rojas abundaban, todos querían saber por que los habían reunidos , no habían sido llamados desde que voldemort había desaparecido, y estaban preocupados nerviosos y asustados sobre todos los espías que pensaban que había regresado y necesitaban de sus servicio de nuevo.

- buenas tardes mis muchachos los he llamado por que ha ocurrido algo inesperado y necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes para encontrar a una persona que se ha perdido su nombre es Harry Potter es el hermano gemelo de Nate, se encontraba de vacaciones en la casa de sus parientes muggles pero el ha desaparecido es necesario que se de con su paradero con prontitud.

-desde cuando que esta desaparecido, pregunto ojoloco

- desde mas o menos un mes, respondió James

-ohh mi bebe Lily hacia su teatro en el hombro de James , pero cuando lo abandono no pensó en eso.

- ¿Donde fue la ultima vez que lo viste?, pregunto snape

- Priete Drive, esto no es importante hay que buscarlo con urgencia.

- Bueno eso es lo que hay todos tiene que ayudar a buscarlo es de vital importancia, ahora pueden retirarse cualquier información comunicármela de inmediato, la sesión a terminado, les dijo Dumbledore y todos fueron desapareciendo.

Por otra parte el pequeño Harry era demasiado feliz como nunca en su vida había hecho amigos los cuales les encantaba hacer Bromas a su compañero esa era la vida que siempre quiso tener. Ya no importaba su vida en el otro mundo ahora solo quería vivir en el mundo Muggle. Lo único que le preocupaba er Nate podía sentirlo estaba enfermo y muy mal pero el no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo si regresaba lo podrían descubrir y arruinarle su felicidad su hermano tendría que aguantar con lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

En algún lugar lleno de oscuridad, se encontraba un hombre pensando por que tenía esos recuerdos tan raros el no había vivido eso, esos recuerdos no eran de el , el nunca había sido feliz ni conocía a ese hombre que lo protegía y decía que era su Ángel algo estaba sucediendo y no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y con esa interrogante se fue a dormir pensando a que animal iba a matar por que ya no le quedaba ningun ser humano que matar.

En la otra dimensión para el pequeño Harry era todo diversión iba a clases hacia bromas con sus amigos por las tarde estudiaba magia , jugaba fútbol era la mejor vida que pudiera tener. Harry lo trataba súper bien , conversaban y el lo dejaba que diera su punto de opinión de los distintos puntos de la magia. Aun no le enseñaba la magia oscura tenía un gran interés por ella, pero tenía miedo de pedirle que le enseñara esa magia.

La búsqueda de Harry Potter se extendió por todo el mundo mágico y muggle, claro en las mas intimo secreto nadie aceptó la orden sabia de la desaparición del pequeño Harry, Nate estaba postrado en la cama, Lily lo acompañaba, James se unió en la búsqueda de su hijo, el niño vigoroso y lleno de energía no quedaba absolutamente nada respiraba gracias a los hechizo que la enfermera le dio pero solo servían para mantenerlo vivo para nada más que eso.

Dumbledore estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de la furia como pudo haber cometido un error así , por su culpa si el mundo se destruía, iba ser por culpa de él por no examinar con mayor detenimiento a los gemelos. Pero su ego y su credibilidad donde quedaría, algo había que hacer para que su credibilidad no se viera afectada dentro de la orden y sus alrededores pero ya lo vería cuando apareciera ese niño del demonio. Pero eso nunca ocurrió hace unos años después Harry nunca entro a estudiar a Howgrats, Nate vivía de la energía que le daba el castillo, estaba en cama todo el tiempo en una torre aislada del castillo y lo que se le dijo a la comunidad magica que estaba entrando para enfrentar al señor oscuro así es que a nadie le extraño su ausencia en la escuela.

Transcurrieron ocho años Howgrats seria la sede para el torneo de los tres magos, las escuela de magia de Beauxsbatons localizada en Francia y la escuela de magia Durmstrang en Escandinavia, la escuela de Beauxsbatons, llego colando tirada por pegazos alados causando expectación en los estudiantes, la escuela de Durmstrang llego en un barco que apareció por debajo del lago de la escuela. Todos los estudiantes estaban en el gran salón, cuando el director se paro.

- Bienvenidos todos alumnos y profesores de Howgrats, les comunico que la escuela fue escogida para ser la sede de un mítico encuentro de poder, el torneo de los tres magos, quien logre ganar el torneo tendrá la gloria eterna, recuerden que no es para asustadizos. El señor ministro dará unas palabras.

- Buenas noches alumnos de la escuela, solo les quería decir que el torneo sera a todos los estudiantes que tengas 17 años como mínimo, y comenzó las protestas de lso otros estudiantes y Dumbledore intervino.

- Silencio gritando suerte, con un movimiento de varita se descubrió la copa, y de mos les la bienvenida a las señoritas de Beauxsbaton.

Ellas venían vestida con un vestido azul y lanzando besos, traian vuelto locos a los adolecentes varones de la escuela.

- Ahora le toca el turno a los estudiantes de Durmstrang.

Entraron los muchachos con bastones que al tocar el suelo saltaban chispas de fuego después comenzaron una loca carrera, hasta el centro donde uno de ellos lanzo una llamarada fuego por la boca atrás de el venían el director y dos alumnos , uno de ellos no parecía tener 17 años, tenia el cabello negro desordenado y unos atrallentes ojos verdes esmeralda y un sonrisa llena de travesura y diversión.

La cena transcurrio con normalidad, los estudiantes de las otras escuelas se sentaron juntos en una mesa donde aparecieron su cena y los fantasmas volaban por sus cabezas.

- ese no es Harry todos en la mesa miraron a la mesa de Durmstrang. Quedando impactados después de muchos años estaba frente a sus ojos siendo estudiante de la escuela de Escandinavia.

- lo conocen, hablo el director de Durmstrang, el no debiera haber venido, bueno el y su pandilla pero no podía venir y dejar a esos, cuando llegara seguro encontraba la escuela destruida así es que los tube que traer son un verdadero caos Potter a estado en mas detenciones que todos los estudiantes juntos muy poderoso si pero un completo desastres, su vida son la bromas. Ya ni se de color es el cabello de mis estudiantes por que siempre tiene un color diferente. Espero que se sepa comportar aqui.

Los Potter estaban pálidos y miraban al muchacho que sonreia juntos con su grupo de amigos de un chiste o algo , Veian lo grande y atractivo que se había puesto lleno de vitalidad, Sirius sentía un gran dolor por no haver sido un buen padrino para el muchacho. Pero ahora lo sería pero se escucho una voz de un estudiante.

- Es Nate Potter el niño que vivió,

todos miraron un niño venía caminado con el cabelllo rojo reluciente un sonrisa divertida, el sabía que su hermano estaba cerca por que empezó a recibir su magia, por todas partes la energía de todo su cuerpo reacciono y empezó a mirar la mesa con mucho cuidado buscando hasta que lo vio sentado en la mesa con otro uniforme de otra escuela no sabía de cual era pero se dirigió a ella.

- Hola Harry como estas dandole un abrazo.

- Hola Nate de lo mejor , tu te vez de lo más saludable, pense que te iba a encontrar mal-

- y lo estaba pero ahora que apareciste estoy mucho demasiado mejor. Nate se acerco a el y le dijo en oido que no confiara en ninguno de los adultos que despues le explicaba que lo estaba pasando.

- Harry lo miro y supo que las cosas estaban mal. y asintio .

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

El viajero de las dimensiones

Capitulo 7

Harry le permitio a Nate sentarse junto con sus compañeros de dumtrang, eso fue la decepción para las otras casas que querían que el niño que vivio se sentara con ellos sobre todo gryffindor que se creían dueño de el. Natan estaba feliz hacia años que no tenía esa felicdad postrado en una cama, el había aprendido lo que significaba Harry en su vida, sin el todo se volvia al reves, además ya no era el grandioso niño que vivio era un joven normal, no tenía esa responsabilidad, el problema iba ser para que su hermano la tomara por el momento era mejor que todos pensaran que el era el que vivio mientras se resolvia esta situación.

-Harry hay problemas y graves le dijo Natan

- que sucedio.

- no aqui no hay muchos oidos y no es conveniente, pero seguro papá, mamà y Albus van a quere conversar contigo no andes solo es peligroso.

-yo me se defender.

-si lo se, solo te digo que tengas cuidado.

- entiendo.

A Harry esto no le oìa nada de bien algo oculto habìa el lo podìa sentir y le estaba preocupando es mejor que se contactara con Ángel a la brevedad posible, se preguntaba que había pasado con Natan para que estuviera tan amable con él, definitivamente algo sucedió en su ausencia , sus amigos lo miraban no les había contado que era el hermano del niño que vivió, esto si era nuevo pensaban que conocían todo de la vida de Harry pero no era así.

Albus tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, seguro el no se acercaría a sus padre pero a él si, no le había hecho nada y hacer que dejara dumtrang para que entrara a Hogwrats no sería ningún problema los Potter seguían teniendo la custodia de Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

Natan fue llamado para que lo seleccionara el sombrero quedo en la casa de Griffindor como era de esperar, pero en vez de ir con los de la casa se fue a sentar al lado de Harry aun le faltaba mucha magia que tener de Harry, y estuvieron mucho tiempo separados el vinculo gemelo a pesar de los años y el tiempo separados estaba quebrado, pero no roto aun se podía arreglar todo con Harry.

Uno de los jóvenes de Griffindor estaba furioso el espero desde que entró a la escuela ser amigo del niño que vivió y cuando no lo encontró sintió una gran decepción y ahora estaba ahí en su casa y ese niño prefería estar con el niño de cabellos negro que relación tendrán pero ahora si cumpliría su sueño de fama, y dejaría de ser un perdedor.

Dumbledore dio por terminada la cena, tenía que hablar con el joven Potter pero eso lo haría mañana estaba muy cansado para conversar con un adolescente herido, les ordeno a los Potter que no se acercaran a él hasta mañana, Natan no lo podía controlar después de que se entero que no era el niño que vivió perdió todo tipo de interés por él. Harry y Natan se fueron a conversar a una de las aulas vacías le explico todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que el no era el niño que vivió, que no tenía mucho poder si el no estaba cerca de él, en otras palabra le revelo para que tuviera cuidado por que más tarde que temprano se acercarían a el dumbledore y sus padres para tratar de convencerlo de que volviera a la casa y a hogwrats donde podrían tener más control de él.

Los amigos de Harry se reunieron en la torre que les dieron para dormir, Natan aun no era seleccionado asi es que pidió permiso para quedarse con Harry al director de dumstrang. Harry le mando una carta a Ángel explicándole lo que estaba pasando el ya sabía que era el niño que vivió y estuvo entrenando con Harry para cuando llegara pero no sabía que ellos también sabían las cosas se le ponían muy fea se arrepintió de haber venido a la escuela.

Natan se había levantado temprano quería ver la escuela, de día solo la podía observar desde la ventana de su pieza en una de las torres de la escuela su hermano dormía como un bebe, iba caminado hacia el bosque cuando se encontró con un pelirrojo que venía hacia él.

- hola Natan como estas soy Ronald Wesley y estoy en griffindor inflando el pecho con orgullo

- hola, bueno aun no solo seleccionado a ninguna de las casas, ahora voy a caminar antes de la hora del desayuno.

- te puedo acompañar

- adelante.

Natan y Ron fueron caminado hasta el bosque cerca de la escuela donde no había mucho peligro se sentaron en el suelo mientras veían a lo pájaros que cursaban en los cielos y uno que otro animal que pasaba por ahí, Ron imaginaba ya las grandes aventuras que tendrían los dos el se convertiría en el mejor amigo del niño que vivió y lo llevaría a la fama dejaría de ser nadie.

- quieres terminar en Griffindor

- no se me gustaría pero no tengo problemas en estar en ravanclaw o huffleppuf

- bueno ojala quedes en mi casa para que podamos estar más tiempo platicando

- de igual forma yo estaré más relacionado con dumtrang, mirando a Ron

- por que, ellos son de otra escuela

- si pero mi hermano mayor esta ahi, y quiero estar con él.

- quien es

- harry el chico de gafas

- pero eso no quita que no podamos ser amigos

- claro, vamos al castillo me dio hambre

- si a mi igual.

Harry iba a tomar el desayuno cuando fue interrumpido por su director diciendo que tenía que ir a la oficina del director necesitaba hablar con él, hastiado y sin ganas pero sabía que esto pasaría en cualquier momento Ángel no había alcanzado a llegar y comenzó a caminar, hasta que llego a una gárgola.

- caramelo de limón

Harry entro y ahi lo estaban esperando sus pesadillas como deseaba estar en otro lugar por que no le dijo a Ángel que lo sacara de la escuela, no quería venir a hacer bromas a howgrats era tan endemoniadamente caprichoso.

- harry mi niño siéntate

Harry lo miro con cara de que este cree que me voy a creer su cara de viejo bonachon. en sus sueños, pero se sentó no había mucho que hacer, miro la lado.

- hola señor y señora Potter.

- mi muchacho en donde estuvo todo es tiempo lo hemos buscado por años

- en casa

- lo fuimos a buscar a la casa de su tia, y no lo encontramos

- decidi no ir a vivir ahi, no era un lugar apto para un mago, se me presentaron una mejor oferta

- no te he enseñe a ahcer caso cuando te di una orden

- nunca aprendí a recibir ordenes , creo que esa fue la razón de los castigos,

mirándolo con furia la que tenía acumulada a ese hombre si las miradas mataran James Potter ya estaría más que muerto, James trago saliva, el era o iba hacer un mago muy poderoso no era bueno estar en mal humor.

- bueno señores en vista que no hay interesante que me puedan decir me retiro, yo si tengo mucho que hacer en el castillo.

- Harry tienes que volver a casa y entrar a howgrats

- jjaja ni muerto vuelvo con los Potter ni a esta escuela yo estudio en otra escuela y me pienso quedar ahi

- me temo que eso no sera posible, aun es menor de edad, y la custodia la tienen sus padres

- puede ser, pero yo me puedo escapar, y no me volverían a ver nunca más en la vida. Si lo hice una vez lo puedo hacer muchas más y dejaría este mundo a un destino incierto si me precionan.

- hay muchos hechizos para retenerlo, no los quisiera hacer mi muchacho pero no me quedaría más opción si lo hace por su propia voluntad, es más fácil.

- Señor director afuera hay un joven que viene a verlo.

- digale que me espere que estoy ocupado resolviendo un asunto.

- si

- espera dile que pase es Angel seguro ya llego. El tiene que ver en esto

- digale que pase

Albus estaba sorprendido y furioso como se estaban dando las cosas, no esperaba algo así, se suponía que el niño iba aceptar venir a estudiar a la escuela es la mejor del mundo mágico, pero prefiere estar en esa que no es ni la mitad de buena que la que el administra.

- muy buenas tarde, un joven de cabello negro revueltos y ojos azules, apareció en la sala, obviamente efecto glamurr.


End file.
